Lost in your world
by Blacksatan
Summary: take one sarcastic teenage swimmer, one bored teenage prince, some adventure, some slight romance and this is what ya get... i hope ya like
1. Unpleasant meetings

Chapter 1: Unpleasant meetings  
  
Ray walked along the edge of the pool with her friends. This was one of the most important swim meets that Ray's team could be in, it was Districts. If they won this they would be the state champions. All Ray's friends were talking about what they were going to do this weekend, but Ray didn't hear a thing she was to busy thinking about her most important event the 200 free-style. She was so caught that she didn't hear her boyfriend Ty sneak up behind her. Ty thought it would be fun to push Ray into the pool, because to him she looked stressed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was too late to do anything but fall, yet oddly enough it seemed to take an awfully long time to fall. And now I realize why Ty was dumped so many times. Ray thought as she fell farther and farther, down and down into whatever it was that was slowly, she noticed, getting darker. When finally it got so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face Ray decided it was as good a time as ever to start screaming.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
"What in the name of the gods is that sound?" the Marquis of Moore inquired.  
  
And just as he had finished his thought did a 16-year-old, 5'5" tall girl with her shoulder length dirt blond hair pulled up into a black swim cap, black speed goggles on top of her head, wearing a blue swim suite with a pair of jeans over it, and caring a purple Speedo swim bag fall onto the dirt road he and his men were traveling down.  
  
" Ow ow ow ow, I am so gonna kill Ty for this," Ray yowled as she rubbed her sore back and head. She still had her eyes closed when just in front of her she hear a voice. No more than one voice four or five male voices, and at this her hazel eyes sprang open and her mouth dropped. Well look who we have here, their leader is kinda hot. With the whole long, tied back black hair, and earrings, and well hey, looks like he has a washboard stomach that's a total plus. Ray though as she fought to manage her laughter to the point that she was just smiling uncontrollably.  
  
Noticing Ray smile the Marquis asked in a drawl with a blank face, well almost blank face his eyes shown with unhindered laughter, " Hello, my dear maiden how can we be of service to you?" He was leaning with one arm draped over his knee, while on a horse. I could never act so casual on a horse if my life depended on it. Ray thought with a scowl on her face as she looked up at the man.  
  
" Maiden? Tehehehehehe," Ray couldn't take it any longer that was the last straw, she burst out laughing till the point she was back on the ground rolling in her laughter. The Marquise and his men just stared on in disbelief.  
  
Ray between peals of laugher choked out," Who the bloody hell are you?… Oh and how old you?"  
  
"My name is Torin, Marquis of Moore. And even though it is none of your business I am 19 winters," Torin replied with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well Torin, aren't you just so lucky. I am unfortunately just 16. Now I have a wonderful predicament on my hands…I AM BLOODY LOST!" Ray yelled.  
  
As soon as this mystery girl screamed Torin and his men covered their ears.  
  
" Perhaps we maybe of some help." The still somewhat shaken Marquis stated.  
  
" Ya think!" Ray commented sarcastically.  
  
" We have no spare horses, but you may ride with me?" mused Torin smiling as he motioning with a slender hand to his horse.  
  
" Thanks, but no thanks I have a boyfriend… who I'm gonna kill," Ray hollered over her shoulder as she turned and started to walk away.  
  
" Well then if you insist-"  
  
"I do insist."  
  
"Alright then at least take my horse no lady should walk when she could ride," Torin called after her retreating back.  
  
"Again, thanks, but no thanks I don't ride," Ray called back and turned around and continued walking away down the road.  
  
"Fine, but at least grant me your name," Torin inquired.  
  
"Ray," she complied as she climbed onto the bank on the side of the road to let Torin and his men pass trough.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Half a day later a tired and cranky Ray saw a pond of water.  
  
" Oh great, another mirage," Ray declared sarcastically as she dragged her bag closer to the pond.  
  
But as she crawled closer and closer to the pond Ray realized it wasn't a mirage it was real. She ran to the pond, threw of her jeans, and dived into the pond. It was the cool and refreshing in the pond. After about thirty minutes of swimming in the pond Ray got out, stretched out the towel she had in her bag, and relaxed in the sun. All of a sudden she heard a rustle in a near by bush.  
  
" Hello," Ray called into the bush knowing that it probably was a squirrel, and that she probably sounded really stupid talking to herself, but she was too wiped out to give.  
  
Nothing. Ray went back to her towel. Then out of the bush popped a man.  
  
" Freeze, by the Royal Guard of Moore you're under arrest!" the guard shouted.  
  
" I don't think so." And with that Ray stuffed her towel into her bag and pulled on her jeans as she ran, falling only once which was her fault cause she tripped over her own two feet. Ray ran toward the palace in the distance for no reason save the strange feeling she should go that way, probably cause she was hungry, which her stomach wouldn't stop reminding her, and she could smell something that she hopped was a double-quarter- pounder hold the pickles and a huge order of fries. Is that actually going to happen is something that I actually want going to happen? Ray though to herself. Chee like that will happen. Ray shook her head and keep running, cause the wheezing of the crummy guard was no matter how fat he look he was actually kinda fast.  
  
************************************************************************Mean while in the palace.  
  
" Mother! Why do I have to go to your stupid ball? I mean I just got back!" Torin complained to his mother the queen.  
  
" Because you're the prince and it is in your honor," the queen stated in the matter of fact kind of way she always used when she was annoyed with her son.  
  
" Well, yes but-"  
  
Just as Torin was about to try another fatal attempt to get out of having to go to another stupid court ball a girl can slipping and sliding into the front hall where he and his mother were debating. Clank. She slid right into him knocking him down along with herself. Getting up, then helping the girl up he first look at his mother, who had a shocked look on her face which changed to a smile, then to the guard who had come charging in after the girl, who was now hidden behind him and making faces at the guard. He didn't even pay attention to the girl at all, which made her a little mad.  
  
" Will one of you please-"  
  
"Hey you blubbering imbecile come and get me," the girl called daring the guard to try something.  
  
At the sound of the girls voice Torin look down at the girl. To his horror there stood the girl who had fallen from the sky and had probably permanently damaged his eardrums.  
  
"Ah, its you!" Torin screamed. Ray fell back down to the ground with a thump.  
  
" Alright peeps that is the fourth time today that I have fallen on my butt, and hi ya weren't afraid of me earlier, why the sudden change of heart my horsey-ridin' friend?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face and still on the ground.  
  
" WELL THAT WAS BEFORE YOU TRIED TO KILL MY EARS!" Torin yelled.  
  
" OH SO I GUESS YOUR GONNA JUDGE ME FROM ONE LITTLE MISSTAKE I MADE WHEN I HAD JUST FALLEN FROM THE SKY, HELLO!" Ray yelled and gesturing at the sky.  
  
" Oh, like two happily married people," the queen said amid all the chaos.  
  
"SHUT UP!" both Torin and Ray yelled at the queen at the same time.  
  
" Yes just like two happily married people," the queen muttered as she left the hall.  
  
" Guard you may leave, but first tell me what she did," Torin demanded and at the word she he glared at Ray who in turn glared right back even meaner.  
  
" Well, Your Highness, this little magnate was trespassing-"  
  
" I wasn't trespassing I was simply going for a swim that's all," Ray butted in using a sweet tone, which she never uses unless it was a dyer situation and this was defiantly a dyer situation. I wonder when I can just go home and leave these two wonderful men behind forever! She thought. And she was just about to insult the guard when Torin look down and said," Oh, alright enough so you weren't trespassing!"which surprisingly shut her up, which meant she was probably thinking about what was just said, cause there was a lot in that little time said that she should consider.  
  
Hmmm…he is a prince…he is kinda cute when he gets mad…hey wait this is the guy I was just yelling at and I am commenting on the fact that he is cute when he is mad GOD I am loosing it…no wait I think I have already established that I have already lost it! Ray scowled herself.  
  
Finally regaining some of her sanity and dignity Ray looked up at Torin," Hello Prince Charming lets stop yelling at me and help me up off my butt, cause it is kinda getting sore!"  
  
" Oh, yeah right, come Princess," Torin replied as if he had totally forgotten about her, which would have been a pretty hard thing to do seeing how she is kinda loud," we need to talk about a few things."  
  
" No we don't!" Ray argued but it was no use he was already pulling her along the corridor to his room.  
  
  
  
A/N hi, long huh well it won't be so long next time I just kinda wanted you to get a feel of the story. A.k.a that means I ran out of ideas. Reviews r good. Flames r good too they r part of every good authors process to a better story. Long live the gods of rock!  
  
~*~ Blacksatan~*~ 


	2. Adventure... not if Ray has anything to ...

Chapter 2: Adventure … not if Ray has anything to do with it  
  
Torin was literally dragging Ray down corridor after corridor, yet Ray took everything in. All the really big windows that made Ray feel like a midget, to the itty-bitty tiles on the floor.  
  
" Now why do you have to talk to me?" Ray inquired as they reached a pair of exceedingly large oak doors.  
  
" I'll explain," Torin said as he shoved Ray into the room and onto the bed.  
  
"Ow, easy there I have been dropped on my butt a total of four times today…remember! Now explain already," Ray stated in a tone that clearly said your pushing it.  
  
" Right. First I should start by telling you where I was coming from when you dropped in-"  
  
" And this would pertain to me why? And why do you have to tell me, I mean come on I am just a lowly little Texan stranded in some god fer saken land that I haven't a clue as to where it is." Ray continued to ramble on till Torin broke in.  
  
" Are you finished?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Good. It pertains to you because I believe you were dropped in front of me to help me and my country escape from the dragons that terrorize our way of life."  
  
" WHAT! DRAGONS, NO WAY BUDDY I AM NOT HELPING ANYONE, DO YOU HEAR ME ANYONE, DEFEAT SOME FIRE BREATHING, SCALY BODYED, FLYING, DRAGONS!" Ray screamed with a look of dead fear on her face.  
  
" Oh, well then if you're too chicken to help us then I guess I will just have to find someone else to help," Torin replied as he turned around to stare out the window at the capital city. He knew all too well that people like Ray, which meant sarcastic, I-am-not-going-to-take-anything- from-anyone kind of people, would not like being called a chicken. And sure enough because from behind him he heard Ray muttering about stupid princes and not being a chicken while she dived into her bag and pulled something out that started playing music, which she muttered some of the words to. At this Torin smiled and turned around.  
  
" What do you have there?" he inquired.  
  
" Oh, this it's my cd player and I'm listing to koRn," she replied and went back to singing with the cd.  
  
" Right then, have you changed your mind about helping?"  
  
" Yes," Ray commented looking very put out at the idea of fighting dragons. I can swim and I can fight sort of, but I defiantly know I can't kill a dragon and save a country. Ray thought with a shiver.  
  
" Well then that should help our country."  
  
" Ehm, you mean your country."  
  
" Yes, well then would you like to take a bath," Torin asked as he looked her up and down and caught a strange odor coming from her, which was chlorine but he didn't know that.  
  
" WHAT, ARE YOU SAYING I SMELL BAD," Ray yelled at Torin, which made him cover his ears, then she shrugged her shoulders, "sure why not."  
  
" Right, maids please take Lady Ray to the bath chambers." As soon as Torin finish several large women came in, grabbed Rays bag, and Ray who had somehow managed once again to wind up on the ground.  
  
As the maid dragged Ray away she yelled back over her shoulder, " Who ya calling a Lady?"  
  
" YOU! I'LL MEET YOU IN AN HOUR FOR DINNER!" Torin called back but there was no reply so he went back into his room to change.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
1 One hour later  
  
" Where is she?" Torin asked the maid outside the bath chamber.  
  
" I don't know Your Highness," the maid confessed just as two other maids ran out screaming and wet and from inside there was a splash. Torin ran in to the bath chamber just as Ray was finishing up a 50 free-style.  
  
" Ehm, hello there fishy," Torin called to Ray with a smile on his face.  
  
" Oh, hello there, come here I need to talk to ya," Ray called.  
  
" Yes, we really need to get to dinner."  
  
" Yeah, yeah just a second. First I was thinking about this whole fighting the dragons thing."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Well I, um, can't really fight a dragon bare handed."  
  
" Of course you won't fight bare handed you'll have a sword and if worst comes to worse me and my men will be there also."  
  
" Right, well I, um, can't fight with a sword either."  
  
" Oh are you chickening out again?"  
  
" What I never chickened out before and its just like I said I cant fight with a sword."  
  
" Then I'll just have to teach you won't I."  
  
" Well yeah!"  
  
" All right now that that is settled perhaps you could get ready for dinner." Torin replied with a smile in his eyes and on his lips.  
  
" What? Oh yeah sure why not."  
  
Ray was just so happy that she was going to learn how to wield a sword. I get to learn to fight with a sword. I get to fight with a sword… wait I know why I am happy about this, but why is he so happy? Ray thought to herself but all that thinking was giving her a head ach. So she followed the maids into the closet that the Marquis or Prince said she could find something to wear. When she walked into the closet her mouth dropped open and her eyes opened wide in shock. There was nothing in there but dresses… ugh!  
  
Finally after Ray had complained so much that the maids finally just picked a plain dark violet gown with a high neck, silver trimming, and a not so long train and a single silver cross necklace and a pair of dark violet slippers she, to the great dislike of the maids, ran to catch up with Torin at the top of the stairs that led to the dinning hall.  
  
" I hate dresses," Ray stated with great dislike in her voice.  
  
" You look gorgeous, Are you ready?" Torin commented with a smile on is face.  
  
" Ready as ever," Ray replied as they descended down the stairs to the dinning hall. 


End file.
